Taxol is a novel anti-cancer agent. The objective of this study is to treat adult patients with recurrent malignant glioma with a 3 hr infusion of Taxol using a starting dose of 210 mg/m2. Time to tumor progression and response rate will be the end points. Enough patients will be studied to determine if Taxol in this schedule produces a true response rate greater than 20% and an improvement in time to tumor progression relative to historical controls.